SOLO DE VIOLÍN
by wendolyn3
Summary: Un amor nunca declarado, un regalo nunca entregado y un alma que espera pacientemente poderse reunir con el ser amado.


**SOLO DE VIOLÍN**

(Por favor, ve a este enlace

. ?file=30f47d5

y has clic en play)

24 de Diciembre otra vez…

Apenas recuerdo la algarabía que llenaba esta enorme mansión este día, cuando mi hermano, mi primo y yo éramos niños y ayudábamos a nuestra tía a decorar el pino que George nos traía del bosque… me son tan lejanos ahora esos recuerdos.

Ya no hay luces adornando las ventanas, no hay muérdagos colgando del dintel de cada salón de esta casona.

Ya no hay sirvientas joviales acomodándolo todo y cambiando los pulcros manteles blancos de la Tía por los rojo y verde que anunciaban la fecha.

Ya no hay la expectativa del famoso bizcocho con chocolate de la tía, ni del gran pavo dorado, no hay villancicos, no hay cánticos.

Ya no hay los velones plantados de muérdago y Flor de Pascua, ni el aroma a pino y que llenaba todo el salón.

Ahora esta mansión está vacía, lóbrega, muerta… llena de soledad.

Llena de nada.

Ya nadie nos recuerda, ya nadie sabe quiénes fuimos.

Los restos de esferas de cristal yacen rotos por el suelo cubierto de polvo, cerca del esqueleto de un viejo pino que ya no recuerda cuantos años lleva olvidado ahí.

Los cristales resquebrajados de los enormes ventanales del comedor, dejan pasar el aire helado que sopla y silba al colarse, trayendo consigo copos de nieve que se acumulan en el rincón.

La casa está fría… la casa está muerta, y yo no siento nada.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquella negra Navidad? La última Navidad que celebramos en nuestra vida, la última y la peor.

A veces me pregunto ¿cómo sucedieron las cosas?

No iba yo al volante, sino tío William… aun lo recuerdo, cabizbajo, aun sangrante llorando sobre los cuerpos antes de que la ambulancia llegara por todos.

Aun recuerdo las últimas palabras que Annie logró decirme antes de… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué sucedió esto? Cuando todo iba ya tan bien.

A pesar de todo, me gusta recorrer la casa, mirar las cortinas vencidas por las polillas, las fotografías amarillentas y olvidadas. Me gusta ver todos esos recuerdos que ya han sido olvidados.

Porque al estar aquí, al volver aquí cada 24 de Diciembre, a pesar de toda la desgracia y toda la soledad, me hace sentir en casa, y me hace sentir vivo…

Y porque sé que cada 24 de Diciembre al atardecer, desde el camino al cementerio familiar, me llegará aquella inconfundible y etérea tonada de violín que en su momento no logré escuchar.

Annie llevaba semanas practicando, me había dicho que me tenía una sorpresa, que ya había logrado dominar el violín que yo le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños, y que deseaba que yo fuera la primera persona que la escuchara tocarlo como regalo de Navidad suyo para mí.

Debo admitir, que estaba ansioso por escucharlo… pero, no pude.

Aquella Navidad ya nadie pudo escuchar a Annie tocar por primera vez su violín en público.

Ahora, cada 24 de Diciembre, yo escucho su violín sonando diáfanamente desde el cementerio familiar.

Al principio, pensé que era mi imaginación, que no era posible que hubiera alguien en medio de un viejo cementerio olvidado tocando tan delicadamente un violín al atardecer, en medio de la nieve; en lo más crudo del invierno.

Pero, sin saber bien por qué, desde la primera vez aquel sonido mágico y maravilloso me arrastró hacia aquel lugar, con mi pobre alma deshecha en lágrimas; porque mi alma sabía antes que mi intelecto que ese violín era para mí.

Un llamado, un tributo de amor en medio del invierno, para mí, de la mujer a la que nunca pude decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Porque cuando me había decidido a pedirle matrimonio, ya fue muy tarde y nunca supe cuanto la amaba y cuan suyo era ya, sino hasta que ya fue inútil intentar decírselo.

Justo al caer el atardecer, aquellas notas llenan el ambiente de esta casa desolada desde lejos, y yo simplemente me dejo llevar por aquella música, por aquel concierto, triste regalo de Navidad que nunca pudo ser entregado.

Desde la primera vez, y me quedé mudo y estático al contemplar su hermosa figura vestida de negro, en medio del cementerio; con la nieve cayendo sobre su blanca piel y el frío viento agitando sus cabellos de seda negra; como una aparición para mí, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos y tristes ojos azules y sus delicadas manos de princesa bailaban sobre las cuerdas y el arco dejando salir el sonido maravilloso de aquel mágico y privado solo de violín.

Los años han pasado como es inevitable, y cada 24 de Diciembre vuelvo aquí, sin pasado, sin futuro, con el único propósito de añorar días felices y de escuchar aquel privilegiado concierto para mí.

Y sin que ella sepa que la adoro con la mirada, no puedo dejar de ver lo hermosa que se vuelve con los años, a pesar de las arrugas que surcan ya su rostro virgen.

A pesar de las canas que ya pintan sus sienes, para mí sigue siendo la mujer más preciosa del mundo, porque es mía sin que alguna vez la haya tocado, porque se entregó a mí a cambio de nada y eternamente, así, como solo el amor verdadero puede lograr.

Y yo sufro mi impotencia al no poder abrazar su cintura delicada y besar las canas de su frente y decirle lo que nunca le dije, decirle cuanto la amé y cuanto la sigo amando.

Al no poder secar con mis manos y con mis labios aquellas lágrimas que son para mí y decirle _"Annie mía, te amo. Siempre te he amado, y te esperaré aquí hasta que sea el tiempo de que tenga que ser yo quien deba acompañarte a tu último destino…"_

Lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar… escuchar aquella melodía en la que va encerrado todo su amor por mí, su fidelidad, su entrega.

Ahora sé por qué no me fui con los demás, ahora sé por qué me quedé; fue por ella, por Annie.

Ella es lo que me retiene aquí, ella es mi asunto pendiente; por ella vuelvo a este lugar cada 24 de Diciembre a recibir aquel regalo que nunca me pudo dar en vida, y a que la tierra donde descanso beba aquellas lágrimas que son la más pura prueba de su amor hacia mí.

Hasta que Dios disponga que deba seguir su camino y yo, junto a ella por fin y para siempre

Mientras ella toca su violín como un beso de amor, junto a mi vieja tumba…

Cada 24 de Diciembre…

_**Dulces Sueños…**_

_**Wendolyn**_


End file.
